Why us: minecraft story
by Thatknightright
Summary: Please please don't be mean to me or be rude or criticize how it is PLEASE! Don't I just want to wright a story
1. The bros

Ok here it goes so this minecraft story is all human style ok (oh and this is my mother fucking story so don't tell me how to run it)

(third person pov)

Lucus wakes up form a horrible dream he had and his two best friends were next to (they sloped in different beds) him the one on the left is Noah and the one on the right is liam so lucus gets up and gets dressed he wears his usually clothes which is a hoodie jacket that has no sleeves he weres a black t-shirt under it he has white bandages on his arms which goes all the way to half his arms( you can see his fingers though) he weres black pants with a grey chain on his pocket to his back pocket( on the right side) he also weres black shoes which were Jordan's black ones he also were a black gas mask which has two air breathers on the side and the eye shield goes all the way to his right side to his left which was darkend (for some reason) he woke up Liam which was already dressed but is missing his mask and his shoes he weres a grey hoodie with sleeves and has dark blue pants and wears a minecraft skeleton mask his shoes are white Jordan's while lucus was getting ready for his hunting Liam woke up Noah who was wearing the same clothes as Liam is but wears a plain demon mask which only goes up to his nose (his mouth is covered) he gets up and gets gets his mask gets his grey Jordan's and grabs his bow and arrows he slips his quiver on and is full on ready while that happen Liam grabbed his iron sword as the both walk down the stairs they meet up with lucus he had his diamond sword on his back (he calls it the god sword cause it has every enchanted book there is) the three friends head out to find food they find a pig which had lots of food but not enough still the killed it anyways the had three porkchops the found a cow which didn't have enough for them they only got two steaks they then come backs a girl who was sad and in need of help, a man was beating her so Noah cocked his bow back and let go where it landed into the mans arm then lucus drove his sword right into his gut the man then disappeared into air ( that's how they die) the collect his food which was enough for them three the girl was in very bad shape to move so they help her they patched here up and gave her a bag full of food ( they had too much food any ways) as they walked home the met a creeper lucus slammed the creeper into the ground and punched it over and over again the creeper died ten punched later the boys cooked up a meal and they eat it the boys then but there weapons in were the were Liam's sword when into a sword case Noah but his bow against the wall and but his quiver next to it lucus but his god sword where it was a statue of him standing there with his foot on a creepers head and His arm on his knee his sword was on the hip of the statue left side the boys then started to doze of on the couch when they head a small knock on the door


	2. There old pal mike

**as lucus opens the door it was there old pal mike, mike wearing his usually clothing which was a plain great-shirt his vest his arms and legs pads he wore his usually bandage mask (made out of bandages) his mask covers his hole face but you can she his eyes he waved hi to them lucus let them in they sat down and talked for a couple of minutes they talked about hunting and what they've been up to there chat was cut short by a knock on the door as lucus opens the door he was knocked down by a female figure he could not discribe what it is though the looks on their faces was shocking as he looks what's on him it was the girl form earlyier that day she keeped saying thank you and I love you over and over she was sooo grateful that they saved her they asked why she was here she said that she fell in love with lucus after he thruster his (god) sword into here ex-boyfriend for abuseing her she would not stop hugging him and kissing his mask lucus on the other hand was not all to pleased which this he was shocked and confused about what was happing around them sometime later they got her out and they locked all the windows and doors there are in the big house they live in mike the sleepyhead he is he started to doze of they overdo him the geust room he said thank you very much for your hospitality with me guys so as they got ready for bed lucus cant shack the feeling he is being watched by somthing or someone he then later on forgot about it then when to sleep they all fell asleep a couple of minutes after lucus plopped on his bed, they were being what he'd by someone though a one who loved lucus**


End file.
